Unconditional Love
by 95mee
Summary: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan


**Title : Unconditional Love**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao,** **Wu Yifan,** **Unnamed OC**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.**

 **Happy reading**

Seorang pemuda berambut sekelam malam menghela nafasnya berat, matanya menerawang kearah langit berwarna kebiruan yang dihiasi oleh tumpukan awan berwarna putih. Ia menatap kearah buku bersampul biru tua yang berada dipangkuannya lalu menutupnya saat tahu ia takkan bisa berkonsentrasi lagi pada bacaannya. Matanya langsung menutup saat hembusan angin menerpa wajah tanpa cacat miliknya. Ia kembali menghela nafas saat sebuah wajah terbayang begitu saja di ingatannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sekalipun menyakitkan wajah itu selalu tergambar dibenaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Zitao?" sebuah suara ringan milik seorang gadis membuat sang pemuda membuka matanya dan memusatkan fokusnya pada sang gadis yang tidak ia tahu kapan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk belajar." jawab Zitao.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm"

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin melarikan diri, kau tahu?"

Zitao tersenyum tipis,

"Melarikan diri ya?" gumamnya dengan lirih.

Ia bahkan tadinya tak tahu kenapa ia berada disini dan merenungi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Mungkin memang benar ia hanya ingin melarikan dirinya sejenak dari dunia yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat baginya saat orang yang ia cintai tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin yang ia rasakan hanyalah masalah sepele bagi orang lain, namun baginya hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Dan kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Alasan yang sama denganmu, mungkin." ucapnya.

Zitao mengerinyit heran, gadis ini juga ingin melarikan diri namun kenapa. Zitao mengubah posisi duduknya dan berhadapan dengan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil saat melihat binar-binar penasaran yang terlihat begitu saja dimata Zitao.

"Aku hanya merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan." ucapnya.

"Kesalahan?"

"Begitulah, aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Zitao.

"Seperti memberikan sebuah harapan palsu atau memberikan sebuah kebahagian semu untuk orang lain.."

Zitao tersentak saat sang gadis mengutarakan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan pada sang sangat tahu siapa orang lain yang dimaksud sang gadis dan hal itu membuat sebuah kemarahan muncul dihatinya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya menahan kemarahan serta kesedihan pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia menatap tak suka sang gadis yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sendu sambil menatap langit yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kelabu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima permintan menjadi kekasihnya?" Zitao berusaha meredam amarahnya dan bertanya mengenai alas an sang gadis.

"Seseorang memintaku untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan saat aku tahu dia mencintaiku apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya."

"Alasanmu tak masuk akal."

"Memang benar, sejak kapan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta menjadi masuk akal?"

"Tapi kau tak mencintainya. Kau tak berhak menyangkut pautkan kata sakral itu dalam alibi yang kau lontarkan."

"Faktanya adalah seseorang memintaku untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan kau tahu orang yang memintaku melakukannya adalah seseorang yang aku cintai. Kau fikir aku bisa menolak?"

Zitao tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia yang juga merasakan bagaimana tidak masuk akalnya perasaan yang bernama cinta itu hanya dapat memaklumi apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Zitao menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya yang semula tegang kini berangsur-angsur mengendur.

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan yang terlontar dari kedua manusia itu. Mereka sepertinya tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Merenungi takdir cinta yang tak berpihak pada mereka,dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau mengorbankan dirimu?" Tanya Zitao ambigu.

Sang gadis tersenyum tipis, ia jelas mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan yang diontarkan oleh pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya, aku juga tak begitu mengerti."

"Begitu ya."

Zitao terdiam, ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk diam. Ia menatap jajaran pohon yang menaungi jalanan setapak yang tak banyak dilalui oleh mahasiswa maupun dosen itu. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasanaya saat itu adalah kesunyian.

"Sunyi ya."

Sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis sebelahnya membuat Zitao menatap kearahnya tak percaya. Lagi, gadis itu mengutarakan apa yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa tak banyak orang yang jarang mengunjungi tempat seindah ini." komentar gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka, seperti mengerjakan tugas atau bersama kekasih, mungkin." sambut Zitao.

"Sepertinya aku tidak menjadi salah satu diantara mereka." ucap sang gadis singkat.

"Setidaknya kau mempunyai seorang kekasih." gumam Zitao.

Zitao mengangkat kedua bahunya, memilih pilihan aman untuk tak lagi memberikan tanggapan kepada sang gadis. Sedikit takut melukai sang gadis saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah mengenai hubungannya dengan Yifan.

Yifan ya, ucapnya dalam hati. Nama pemuda yang memiliki kunci terhadapa suatu ruang yang tak bernama dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan jika Yifan memiliki seluruh hatinya, karena masih ada tempat yang tersisan untuk orang lain yang begitu ia cintai, orangtua dan sahabatnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" sang gadis menguraikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena sapuan angin.

"Tentu"

"Kau menyukai Yifan bukan?"

"apa boleh aku berbohong?"

Zitao sangat mengerti jika berbohong pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya ini adalah sesuatu yang percuma. Gadis itu terlalu mengerti dirinya bahkan hingga seperti dapat membaca apa yang tertoreh dihatinya hanya dengan tatapan mata ataupun gesture yang ia lakukan.

"Apa kau tak merasa muak duduk bersebelahan denganku?"

"Kau teman baikku, kenapa aku harus merasa muak terhadapmu?"

"Karena aku kekasih Yifan."

Zitao terdiam. Sebuah kebohongan besar jika ia tak merasa muak saat berada disekitar sang gadis, namun ia masih seorang lelaki yang memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis- menjaganya agar tak tersakiti. Zitao memilih diam dan tak memberikan jawaban, sekalipun ia tahu jika sang gadis bisa saja memiliki asumsi jika ia memang merasa muak terhadapnya. Zitao ingin bersikap tak peduli, namun sungguh ia tak bisa. Gadis itu terlalu baik untuk disakiti oleh orang sepertinya.

"Boleh aku jujur?" pertanyaan retoritis terlontar dari sang gadis yang seolah tak terlalu peduli akan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Zitao mengangguk.

"Aku tahu jika kau tak suka berada disekitarku, bahkan mungkin saja kau sangat muak sampai rasanya kau ingin membuatku lenyap hanya saat mendengar namaku. Aku tahu"

"Aku tak bisa berbohong, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tapi jika kau ingin tahu bukan hanya kau yang merasa muak terhadapku."

"….."

"Akupun muak terhadap dirimu."

Zitao mengerinyitkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti sungguh. Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis sangat ambigu. Zitao tak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Apa ia membuat gadis itu membenci dirinya ataukah gadis itu juga merasa muak terhadapnya.

"Aku muak padamu, sungguh. Aku muak pada cinta yang kau berikan pada Yifan. Aku benci saat sadar jika kau masih saja mencintainya saat dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya muak"

Zitao terdiam, ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa. Bukannya gadis itu tak mencintai Yifan, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mencintai Yifan, tidak akan menyakitinya bukan?

"Kenapa?"

Sang gadis terdiam, ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya dimainkan oleh sapuan angin. Ia diam tanpa memberikan jawaban terhadap pertanyaan Zitao karena ia tahu setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu semuanya takkan lagi sama.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Tiga kata itu seolah menjadi pemicu turunnya rintikkan hujan yang sudah ditampung oleh awan berwarna kelabu sedari tadi menggantung dilangit yang semula berwarna biru terang.

-Unconditional Love-

Yifan meraih ponsel berwarna putih miliknya, ia menentuh layar ponsel itu dengan sedikit emosi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang kekasih tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya namun rasanya masih saja sesak.

Kakinya ia langkahkan pada taman kampus yang memang jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa maupun dosen universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, namun ia hanya merasa ingin berada ditempat yang dapat menentramkan hatinya.

Tapi mungkin hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungannya. Pemuda jangkung itu dapat melihat sang kekasih tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai teman baik sang gadis. Ia tak dapat menampik perasaan sedih yang menggantung dihatinya saat satu fakta yang berusaha disangkalnya menemui sebuah bukti. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

Sang kekasih menyukai temannya.

Ia tahu dan satu hal lain yang sangat ia tahu pasti adalah ia tak bisa melepaskan sang kekasih. Alasannya? Karena cinta tak masuk akal yang ia miliki.

 _Terkadang saat seseorang menemui awal dari sebuah kata unik bernama cinta, tak selamanya ia menemui akhir yang bahagia._

 _Cinta itu tak selamanya indah., tak selamanya memiliki. Karena terkadang seseorang harus merasa cukup saat ia hanya bisa memeluk cinta yang tak seluruhnya miliknya_

 **The End**

 **Review?** _._


End file.
